Bleached Soul Revamped
by NegaGengar
Summary: This is a revamp of my old account's story BLEACHED SOUL. I hope you'll reread it and like it. I also fixed the paragraph system where its not all one clumped mess either.
1. Chapter 1

Bleached Soul Alright... I promise I am Redragon1993 I just forgot my login stuff and I am going to attempt to do this story once again without losing my login stuff. So in other words this is Bleached Soul Revamped I guess.  
Chapter 1: Outreaches of the Soul

A beautiful day in Karakura Town, well it was until a huge crash occured. A hollow was pushed into the ground heavily wounded, and there stood Ichigo on top of a tall building smiling, "Well that was easy. Now! GETSUGA!" The hollow then tensed up and said, "Oh no! Another one!" Ichigo in his Shikai then finished, "TENSHO!" A huge blue wave of Soul Energy was shot st the hollow. The wave engulfed the hollow killing it on impact. Ichigo then sighed and said, "Ok! I know your there Rukia! Quit stalking me it's kinda creepy!"

Rukia in her Shikai form poked her head around the corner a few feet away from Ichigo and smiled. Rukia now walking up to Ichigo saying, Well, I actually had a good reason for following you this time." Ichigo had a follow-up question, "Ok... which was?" Rukia smiled again and said, "Urahara told me to evaluate you on your performance today. You did great except that part where the hollow mocked you and you lost your temper. Other than that you did really well."

She then gave a weird smirk and put a hand on the back of her head. Ichigo was frustrated by the fact that Urahara actually asked Rukia to watch Ichigo fight, "Why I oughta! When I get back to his hshop I'm gonna rip him to shreds!" Rukia pulled up her art book, Ichigo's face then went blank and he said, "Oh man, not these horrible drawings again." Rukia then smashed Ichigo's head and said, "There not horrible! There... poorly sketched. Now look..."

She then starts drawing some things on her book. "Here is how you did according to me..." Ichigo said, "Oh screw this I'm outta here!" Rukia then smacked Ichigo's head again and said, "Hey! Why don't you look at my art anymore?" Her eyes then teared up but Ichigo wasn't phazed. Rukia then said angrily, Oh well! We should get back home before your dad blows a fuse again." Ichigo agrees, "Yeah, good idea, let's go!"

Later at Ichigo's house, the whole Kurosaki family was at the dinner table eating supper. Rukia was acting foolish making Ichigo's sisters laugh, Ichigo with his face in the palm of his hand the whole time as usual. Isshin was trying to pick a with Ichigo also, a usual thing in the Kurosaki residence. After supper Ichigo and Rukia were doing dishes and Rukia said, "So... Ichigo? Whatcha doing during Spring Break?"

Ichigo gasped and quieted back down saying, "I'm not totally sure yet. Probably hang with Orihime. Chad, and Uryu killing more hollows. Why do you ask?" Rukia made a weird face and said, "You know. You're no fun right? Hunting hollows? Wouldn't you rather do something else?" Ichigo answered, "Yeah, but it's what we do, we can't just stop being Soul Reapers for even a week." Rukia responded, "Well, what if I asked and got permission to go out to the outer reaches of the Soul Society and can spend all week there?"

Ichigo said through his warm smile, "Yeah, the others coming too?" Rukia also grew a smile and said, "But of course. Although..." Ichigo heard that comment try to start and started himself, "Although what?" Rukia finished, "There is no lodging but a small hut that has two rooms." Ichigo offered an idea, "Why not make two beds for you and Orihime and Uryu, Chad and I can sleep in the other room?"

Rukia then says, "Wow! Your actually thinking this time." Ichigo has a smug face and said, "Yeah I guess." Rukia then says calmly, "Anyway, during Spring Break, maybe... you and Orihime can tie things up?" Ichigo spat angrily, "What do you mean tie things up? Why I oughta!" Ichigo then chased Rukiaaround the house with a wet towel. After dishes were done they went to bed.

However, at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, Soul and Maka were walking down the hall speaking, "So Soul, what are you doing on Spring Break?" Soul answers, "Well, I may work on my reaping skills or something. Why do you ask?" Maka replies, "Oh nothing. I was thinking you, Black Star, Tsubaki, and me could spend it on the grounds beyond the Death Meister reaches of security. Although, there is the Black Lake that seperates this world from another."

Soul hatched an idea just then, "What if we spent one day, just one day, in the other world and see what it's like?" Maka thought on it and answers, "You know that might not actually be a bad idea. It could be fun, or it could end up as another fearful experiment like with what Stein does?" Soul shudders at just the thought, "Hmm, yeah I don't think I would want that to happen." He then pictures Stein smiling evilly and twisting that bolt in his neck.

Soul then snaps back to reality with another shudder and says, "Oh what the hell Maka, why not? You never do anything fun anyway!" Maka then smashes Soul's head saying, "Ok! How's about this? We go, but you take the first step and we all take the blame if anything happens?" Soul agrees with the dare and they walked on into the cafeteria where Black Star and Tsubaki were eating already. Maka proposes the idea to them as they ate lunch.

Black Star wanted to take the first step with Soul, but Tsubaki thought it was a dumb idea. Anyway, it was the last day of school in both Karakura town and the DWMA, and the main characters couldn't wait for spring break to come around. The rest of the week that was left drug by slowly, until the Sunday of Spring Break arrived. The two teams of Soul killers were about to meet, they didn't know it yet but they were about to make friends with each other on a Spring Break. So begins this story about how two Soul Reaping worlds collide fora dynamic duo anime story of a life-time. This is Bleached Soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleached Soul Chapter 2: Pushing the Boundary

Ok the first day of spring break official;y begins today, Soul was walking down thw hall dying to get home and take a nap so he can rest up for tomorrow's hike. Maka came up behind Soul and whacked him in the head blasting him into the wall pretty hard. Soul came to and said, "What the hell Maka! What was that for?" Maka now furious said, "I heard about what you did in the bathroom earlier you perv!"

Soul's face went blank and he rebuttled, "What are you talking about!? The peeping tom incident? That wasn't me! I wouldn't even do it in this school because half the girls here hardly have boobs to see even!" Maka then whacked Soul's head even harder and Soul took the hit. Maka then looks down her shirt and says, "Hey! At least mine are growing by the day!" Soul laughs and said, "Hah! Don't make me laugh. I haven't seen your shirt move until Stein pulled up your shirt to make incisions on you!"

Maka now spewing with anger comments, "Hey! Don't ever mention that creep's name to me ever again." She shudders and finishes, "I still have nightmares of him using me in his experiments." She goes to smack Soul again but Soul catches her hand in mid strike. Soul calmly states, "Look, I don't like him either but we still have to deal with him. Also... HITTING ME ISN'T GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING!"

Maka then calms down and says, "I know, but it feels good to let my anger out on someone for what that pervert did earlier. Considering that pervert was described a lot like the way you look." Soul then says, "Black Star, that bastard must of mocked appearence to make me look bad! Ooh I'm gonna kill him!" He then rushes off to find Black Star. Maka then says, "Oh well. I guess it really wasn't him. He would never react that way for anything else." She then walks off too.

Later that day at Maka's house, Soul was really late getting home. Soul then walked into the door looking beat and rather tired. Maka asked, "Soul, why are you late?" Soul looked at her kind of timidly with his hands in his pockets and said, "Well, I chased Black Star all over the Academy and then I chased him all over Death City and still couldn't catch him." Maka asked jokingly, "Why? Did he use the rooftops again?"

Soul answered, "Yes. I couldn't make it over even one rooftop without running out of breath from jumping." Soul then plopped onto his bed and immediatly went to sleep. Maka came in and said, "I guess he's not eating supper. I'll put it in the fridge for you, crazy little guy." Maka then walked out of the room, not five seconds later, Blair walked in. She walked up to Soul and yelled, "Hey Soul wake up!" Soul then tensed up and fell to the floor with a thud.

Blair laid next to Soul on the floor, her boobs met with Souls face. Soul's nose then shot blood again. Soul then shot up and laid back down on the bed. Blair mentioned, "Well, your no fun I was just going to tell you supper's done." Soul went back to sleepnot caring about supper, and he slept for the rest of the night. Around midnight Blair changed into cat form and laid next to Soul and went to sleep.

Around 2 am Soul woke up and got out of bed. He felt hungry so he went downstairs to findsome food. He then noticed someone was in trouble outside, he saw it was an evil human attack an innocent human. He went to get Maka really quickly. With that Maka and Soul were on the hunt for their 50th human soul. Maka and Soul were outside hunting down this evil human. The evil human was still chasing the other human, Maka then said, "Ok Soul! Get Ready!"

Soul grabbed Maka's hand and turned into scythe form where Maka twisted it mulitple times and slashed at the ground ready for battle. They then ran after the evil human, where they had gotten smarter from their last encounter with an evil soul and flanked this guy. They came around a corner where Maka slashed the demon in half killing him instantly. The demon wrapped up in on itself with a dark gray material and spun around multiple times into a small little white flame.

Soul then changed back to human form and ate his 50th human soul. Maka then replied, "Well, that was kinda easier than I hoped. Don't you think Soul?" Soul burps and says, "Yeah, I guess. That soul tasted good though." He then licks his lips and said back to Maka, "Hey, we should get back and getrested for tomorrow. I'd like to be fully rested before hiking that far for a place were going to to be staying for a week."

Maka comments, "Yeah, I hear ya. Let's go!" They rush home and go to bed. Later that morning, Maka had a strange feeling about today. Maka got up and said, "Huh. Today feels kind of odd. Oh well. Soul! Get up it's time to go to the camp ground!" Soul heard the sound of Maka's annoying voice and said, "ALRIGHT! Sheesh! I just wanted to rest up a little longer!" Blair got up when Soul said that, she was awaken rudely and smacked Soul saying calmly, "Hey Soul... SHUT UP!"

She then calmed down, smilied and said, "Oh, I'm sorry hun did I hurt you?" Soul just laid there head spinning watching the floating star around his head. Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki then got packed and ready for a week's worth of stay at the campground. They left at 9 am and got there at noon, unknowing that Blair had changed into cat form and tagged along a few minutes behind. They got there and set up camp, not five minutes being done and Maka says, "Ugh, I'm exhausted and hungry how about you guys?"

Soul just laid there in his lawn chair and said, "Nope." However, Black Star and Tsubaki said, "Sure, we could go for some food." THeir side of the story right now can wait, it's time to join Ichigo and his friends on their side of the story.

Ichigo just waking up from a long nights rest jumps up out of bed when he noticed Rukia sitting right next to his face just staring at him. Ichigo lands on his hard wood bedroom floor after hanging in the air for a few seconds. He lands right on his face. Rukia says, "Oh, I'm sorry did I scare you?" Ichigo got up quickly and shook his fist saying, "Dammit Rukia you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Ichigo finished, "What did I tell you about doing that!?" Rukia then covers her face and turns around and pretends to cry, "I'm sorry I didn't remember." Ichigo then puts his hand on her shoulder and said ,"Hey, I'm sorry I told you a hundred times not to..." Rukia then grabs his hand and flips him over her shoulder and laughs saying, "HAH! You actually fell for that!" Ichigo gets up furiously and says, "Rukia, I'm gonna give you a ten second head start before I kill you! 1...2...3...4...5..."

Rukia puts her fist on her hip and says, "HAH! I know your bluffing Ichigo, count all you want." Ichigo continues counting, "6...7...8..." Rukia gets a little worried this time as Ichigo continued, "9...!" Rukia cries out, "Oh crap your not kidding this time!" Ichigo finishes his count as Rukia is out the door. Ichigo calms down and gets ready for today. He finally comes downstairs and Rukia notices as she is eating some ramen and nearly chokes on it saying, "Oh No! Ichigo!"

Ichigo says, "Don't worry, I was bluffing couldn't you tell?" Rukia shok her head no and said, "No, you never get past 7 in your 10 second head starts. You get to 7 and stop like always because you get a change of heart." She grinned from ear to ear, and finished her ramen. Ichigo then sat down and ate his ramen that was set there by Rukia for breakfast. Ichigo was curious and asked, "Hey, where are my sisters and my dad?"

Rukia replied, "Well, they had Spring Break this wekk as well, so your dad took your sisters on a vacation." Ichigo looked confused, "Why would he do that? He didn't even mention it to me. Wait Where did they go?" Rukia replied, "They went to the beach and are renting from a hotel why?" Ichigo, now realizing what had happened, Oh, you must've convinced them I didn't want to go and sent them so we could go to the Soul Society without them knowing right?"

Rukia's face went blank and said, "No... your dad said quote, 'Ichigo's always causing problems with that girl he hangs out with. We can't have a good vacation anymore because of them coming along everytime.' So I suggested that they go without us this time. He said it was the best idea ever." Ichigo's face went plain as he said, "Well, at least I'll spend it with my best friends huh?" Rukia then said, "Ooh! That's another thing, Chad and Uryu aren't coming with us."

Ichigo now frustrated said, "Why not!?" Rukia answered, "Well, Chad is going on a vacation too, and Uryu went to do some serious Quincy training. So, Orihime is coming though." They then heard a knock on the door, Rukia says, "That must be her now." Ichigo answers the door to find Orihime holding three different bags of stuff and smiling, "Hey, I hope I'm not late. I had to get everything ready. Heh heh!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped and said, "Well, your not late thats for sure. Hey, can you come upstairs and help me get my stuff ready, I still like a little bit left." Orihime agreed, "Alright, I'll help. Rukia you geting ready?" Rukia grew a smile and said, "Oh yeah. I got ready three days ago." She then opens a closet door and two huge bags fall out. Orihime laughs and said, "Well, I'm gonna help Ichigo real quick ok?"

Rukia says, "Alright?" Upstairs, Orihime slowly walked into Ichigo's room, Ichigo looks at Orihime and says, "Hey come on and help if you want I only have this one bag left." Orihime answers, "Oh ok." She walks in to help get him ready. Ichigo walks downstairs after getting ready, Orihime following. Ichigo then knocks on a cabinet door and hollers, "HEY OKN! COME OUT!" Kon comes out of the door slowly saying, "What is with the noise!?"

Kon continues, "Can't a stuffed animal get any sleep around here!?" Ichigo waves a bag in front of Kon saying, "You're coming with us to the hut for Spring Break?" Kon remembered what he was talking about and gestures for Ichigo to come closer and whispers to him, "Do the girl's have their bathing suits with them?" Ichigo then gets furious and hits Kon over the head with the bag and hollers, "OF COURSE YOU IDIOT! WERE GOING TO A LAKE!"

Kon then recollects himself and says, "Yes, I'm coming along!" Rukia then crosses her arms and says, "Ichigo we should just leave him here. He's just gonna stare at Orihime and myself the whole time anyway." Kon then crosses his arms and says, "Actually, I'm going to work on my fighting skills and stuff while I'm there. Plus, I hadn't thought about doing that until you said something Rukia!" Rukia shrugs her shoulders and says, "Oh well, can't argue with that. Let's go." Orihme then says, "Hey Kon? Want to get my in my purse so you can have a soft ride at least?"

Kon's eyes turn to hearts as he says, "Oh Orihime! Absolutely!" Kon happily jumps in her purse and sits there acting like a perfectly still stuffed bear as he's supposed to. THey were on their way across the spirit bridge into the other world and seemingly walked foreveruntil they reached the Soul Society. When the got there, they immediatly went straight to the lake and got everything settled into the lake house.

Ichigo took the middle sized room with a small bathroom along with Kon sleeping on a matress on the floor. While Rukia and Orihime took the big room with the big bathroom. They got settled and went to bed to rest up for the fun week that's ahead of them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bleached Soul Revamped Chapter 3: The Other Side of Black Lake

Ichigo was having a blast dunking Kon under the water jokingly. Rukia and Orihime were tanning in their bathing suits on the little beach that surrounded Black Lake. Kon couldn't quit staring at the girls' bodies tanning, I mean what normal guy, or in this case talking stuffed animal wouldn't quit staring. Ichigo then tossed Kon up into the air Kon screaming, "AGH! Ichigo what are you doing!?" Ichigo then batted Kon towards the girls like a volleyball.

Kon smashed the sand face first saying, "AGH! You orange haired little..." He then heard Rukia's throat clear. Kon smiled but Rukia didn't buy it and kicked Kon back out to Ichigo. Ichigo then caught Kon and said, "Rukia, Orihime! Why not come in and have some fun!" Orihime then said as she was getting up from her tanning spot, "Sure thing!" Rukia just said, "I'll pass on that even though I want to."

Orihime stopped in her tracks and asked, "Why aren't you coming in with us? It will be fun. Plus all you've done is tan today anyway!" Orihime then grabbed Rukia's foot and drug her like a floppy rug to the water. Orihime got to the water's edge and tossed Rukia into the water next to Ichigo, who said, "Orihime, you didn't have to do that you know?" Orihime huffed and said, "Well, when we're trying to have fun she'salways a sour-puss. I want that to change!"

Rukia came to the surface gasping for breath and said, "Orihime! What was that for!?" Orihime tilted her head, closed her eyes and said, "Well, I just told Ichigo this. When were having fun, you tend to be a sour puss. So I thought, I would change that!" Ichigo agreeing with Orihime said, "Actaully, Orihime has a point you know. Everytime we go to have fun you seem to never have fun. You sit back away from us."

Rukia now apoligizing, "I'm sorry, I'm just always worried a hollow might interrupt us and cause my mood to shift abruptly." Ichigo then says, "Rukia look. We can't always be fighting hollows, you said it yourself. We need this break from it all. Fighting hollows does get boring after a while. It's free time we've been needing not more training." Rukia calmed down and said, "Alright! We should enjoy this free time! What shall we do?"

Ichigo offered this idea, "Why not you create a spirit ball and we can use it to play volleyball with?" Rukia agrees and they play volleyball all afternoon. Later that day Ichigo was drying off and sat down on the couch to watch tv. Orihime sat next to him to do the same thing. Rukia was off in another room drying off listening to japanese music while getting dressed for bed. Ichigo and Orihime stayed up until 11 watching some weird movie.

They got through with the movie and Rukia already had gone to bed ten minutes before. Ichigo walked into his room and noticed Kon was asleep in his bed already. Ichigo hollered, "KON GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!" Kon fell to the floor with a loud thud waking Rukia. Rukia stomped into the room and said, "What is going on in here!?" She noticed what had happened and said, "Nevermind, I'm out of here."

Ichigo then pointed to the mat on the floor and said calmly, "Kon, that is your bed. Why on the blessed blue Earth did you think this was your bed? I don't know or care. But tomorrow is a special day cause we're going back to the Soul Society for a little to get Rangiku, Momo, and the others to come here too. Kon's mind went to the gutter when he heard that, his thoughts ran wild as he imagined all of the girl shinigami in their swimsuits.

Kon then said, "Well, alright I'll just go to sleep on this poorly made matress then. HMPH!" Ichigo repied, "Whatever man." He then laid down and thought about what tomorrow would be like with everyone there. Then he started to wish Chad and Uryu was there having fun too. That wouldv'e been the best spring break ever! Ichigo then thought, "Well, it still couldn't top that one Spring Break where the hollow's horn caught Yoruichi's shirt and ripped it off."

Ichigo made a perverted face then grinned from ear to ear. Kon overheard this and said, "What about Yoruichi's shirt coming off?" Ichigo threw one of the extra pillows from his bed at Kon knocking his head back pretty hard, making Kon fall over with a twitching foot. Kon just groaned and said hoarsely, "Well, sorry I said anything." He then falls asleep unwillingly from the pillow strike. Ichigo then lies there awake for an hour more and thought about how awesome it would have been for his whole family and other friends were there.

Backing the story up a little bit in Death City's Black Lake, Maka just got done cooking up some ramen when Black Star was looking in Black Lake just staring. Tsubaki then asked him, "Hey, Black Star? Might I ask what you are doing?" Black Star answers, "Well Tsubaki." He turns to her to talk to her better, "I was just seeing if there really is another world on the other side of this lake."

Maka then said, "Yeah, there is you just can't see it. It's visual appearence is blocked off due to an enormous amount of Soul Power that was put thereby Stein himself. Remember the history lesson on it? He told us about it just last week." Soul being the boy he is said, "Oh yeah, he woke me up from a nice dream I was having with Blair in it that day." Maka grew angry and said, "I swear Soul, you may be as old as me but you act like a little kid sometimes."

Soul just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Eh... I don't care what you think anyway." Maka then goes, "PHT! Figures!" Soul then opens one eye and says, "What was that Maka?" Maka then denies what she said, "Nothing, nothing at all. Anyway, anyone want a bowl of ramen, I just made it for you guys." She then looks at Soul with a scowl and says jokingly, "Well, almost everyone." Soul just sits there and mumbles under his breath, "Whatever, small chected little..."

Soul stopped when he realized Maka was standing there near his left shoulder with a knife as she said, "If you know what's good for you. You'll not finish that sentence." Soul gasps and says while waving his hands in denial, "Oh, no no no... I was just thinking aloud, I'm sorry." Maka smiled and said, "Are you sure you don't want any ramen Soul?" Soul sounded spooked sa he said, "No, no, I'll pass. I'm not really hungry anyway."

Maka then walked off saying, "Oh well, your loss." Later on, Soul was walking the little beach that surrounded Black Lake. He noticed a little shimmer in the lake, he then walked over to the ledge of the water and took a deeper look into the lake to find out what the shimmer was. He nearly fell in until Maka tapped his shoulder nearly scaring him to death. Maka asked him, "Are you alright Soul?" Soul looked at Maka and said, "Yeah, I just saw something in the water. It shimmered somewhat."

Maka then said, "Wait! Where did you see it, we can do our little bet tomorrow if its what I think it is." Soul then remembered the bet was and said, "Hey! I bet it is a spiritual rip in Stein's Souls Seal around the Dementional Rift between our world and the other world." Maka's jaw dropped and she said, "Wow! I never heard you using those kind of big words. Kudos to you." Soul scowled at Maka only to change looks staring off into the water once again.

The water was shimmering again as Soul was in a trance from it. Soul then started walking into the water without warning. Maka noticed and said, "Hey Soul! What are you doing?" Soul just kept walking into the water and not bothering to notice his meister calling him back onto the beach. Black Star noticed as well and hurried to stop him but Soul was too far into the trance to be stopped. Tsubaki was there in a flash as well.

Soul just kept walking. Black Star was trying to hold him back, but it wasn't doing any good. Black Star's feet was being pushed into the sand beneath him as he tried to stop Soul from proceeding into the water any further. Maka yeled, "Hey, I kniw what's wrong. Hit him in the face. He has the Black Lake spell on him. It calls the nearest man with bad intensions to walk into the water and never be heard from again."

Black Star hit Soul in the face fairly hard but it didn't faze Soul in the least. Black Star then said, "Hey, something's up I don't think thats what's going on at all!" Maka then gets in the water and grabs Soul's hand and tries to transform him, but it fails as well. Black Star then suggests, "Well, hows about we go on and let him go through? I mean that's what the bet you was trying to pull wasn't it?"

Maka replies, "Well, how about we all go through together?" Black Star then tells Tsubaki, and Maka to hold hands as he grabbed onto Soul's shirt a milisecond before Soul finally started getting sucked underneath the water itself and they went through a small little portal the size of a beach ball. There they fell for what felt like an hour. While falling Soul came to and said, "What the hell Maka?! What are we doing!? Skydiving!?"

Maka now flustered, "No, why do you think I did this!? You were the one walking into the water for too long like the myth says." Black Star replies, "Actually, Soul, it's not a myth since its happening to us right this second." Soul smacked Black Star's head and said, "Well, no duh you moron. I didn't know that's what was happening to us." Black Star then grabs his head where Soul hit and said, "Ow! Well, I'm just being a smartass anyway."

Maka then steps in, "Boys! Is this anyway to act when we're stuck in a situation like this? Anyway, Black Star, now isn't the tome for your smartass remarks. We need t ofigure out how to get back to our world when we get to this one." Soul's face went blank as he said, "Uh-oh." Tsubaki asks, "Uh-oh? What uh-oh?" Soul explains, "Well, you remember reading the book on Black Lake right? Well, it is said, in Chapter 9 I believe, "Only a descendant from Lord Death himself can go between either worlds for free. For others to cross through the once is free."

Soul continued, "Traveling back is different. One human sacrifice is required to return to your world. What if the world were going to has no humans at all?" Everyone freaks out until Maka remembers, "WAIT! We can use telepathy to tell Kid to come rescue us right?" Soul then replies, "I hate to admit it but your right. But your the only one able to do that right?" Maka says, "Yeah, but I haven't fully mastered it yet so we might be stuck in this world for a while."

All four of them freaked out until they saw a small light beneath them growing as they fell through the demensional portal. For a second everything sat still until they were taking on water and fast. They came to the surface to find out where they had wound up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bleached Soul Revamped Chapter 4: Reaper versus Meister

Soul was the first to appear out of the top of the water gasping for breath. Maka was to follow as did Black Star and Tsubaki did as well. Soul looked around and said, "What the hell? Where are we?" Maka then stated, "I believe the book called this world, the Soul Society, where the reapers roam killing demons named Hollows. I think that's where we are. Although, the book said you couldn't tell much of a difference in atmosphere since they're in the same dimensional plane."

Black Star replied, "True that, I don't sense anyone at all though. Why is that? Oh wait, I forgot as well, the book said these reapers use Spiritual Pressure from their soul, so the two worlds wouldn't be exact. Oh man! How can we even tell if anyone is even around!?" Tsubaki then suggests to Maka, "Hey Maka!? Why not use your Soul Detector, I mean if we both use the same soul based energy you might be able to sense them."

Maka nods in agreement and her eyes then show a dark dot in them and she searches. She searches for a few minutes before, "HEY! I see four coming this way, one male, two females, and a midget?" The others are confused as well. Maka asks in general, "What the heck is going on there? You know I don't know and I probably don't want to know. They must of felt something in their spirtual pressure and is coming to investigate."

After waiting a little bit sitting on the beach waiting for the arrival of the four people on their way Soul said, "Oh hey. They're almost here want me to change in case if their not friendly?" Maka answers, "Yeah I guess. Better hurry." Black Star suggests that Tsubaki do the same in case. There sat Maka with Soul Scythe, and Black Star with Tsubaki. They sat there waiting for the arrival still. Ichigo was walking back with Rukia, Orihime, and Kon back from the Soul Society.

Ichigo then says, "MAN! Noone else wanted to come. This blows, why didn't they want to come I wonder?" Rukia didn't hear what he said, because she saw Maka and Black Star on the beach and she said, "Hey, who are they? I didn't know anyone actually came?" Ichigo then asked, "They don't look friendly that's for certain. Rukia go get my sword and I'll talk to them to see what is going on alright?"

When they got there Rukia went inside to get Ichigo's sword. Ichigo was walking up to the two strange visitors and asked, "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here on our beach!?" Maka then replies, "Your beach!? This was our beach. Until this stupid idiot made us made us go through the portal into this world." Ichigo then remembers he also had read a book on the curse of Black Lake, "Wait, you went through the portal? How?"

Maka answers, "Why should we tell you? So you can make sure we can't go back?" Ichigo replies, "NO! i'm only asking cause I'm wandering if your a friendly or not?" Maka answers with a question, "Are you friendly?" Ichigo then states, "Well until you explain what is going on and who you are, Rukia! SWORD!" Rukia came out the door throwing Ichigo his sword. Ichigo caught the blade and said, "Look, I don't want any trouble. Actually, that scythe looks pretty dangerous, wanna try your weapon against mine?"

Maka then readies herself for battle as Black Star says, "Wait Maka! You might not wanna do that. I mean look at him. You might be able to take him but these guys are a whole other breed of humans. You don't know what they're capable of." Maka replies, "I know, but aren't you curious as to what they can do?" Black Star then asks Ichigo, "Hey carrot top!?" Ichigo grows furious to the comment and says, "What you short blue haired bastard?!"

Black Star finishes, "Why not you battle her then me, if your up for it?" Ichigo answers, "You got a deal. If you hold your own against me, I'll trust you to who you say you are and try to help alright? If not I kill you." Black Star laughs and says, "HAH! Like you'll get a chance! Ready Maka!?" Maka grips her scythe ready for battle. Ichigo then grips his sword ready to fight. Maka takes a large breath thinking she may not last against this guy.

Ichigo and Maka then dash at each other yelling at the top of their lungs. They clashed weapons in mid air, Ichigo's sword met Maka's scythe struggling over each other. Ichigo then thrusts his sword forward forcing Maka to the ground, but Maka backflips to counter it and lands on her feet perfectly. Ichigo then shoots a Getsuga Tensho at her full power. Maka yelped at the move and tries to block the move and fails, knocking her onto her ass with a thud.

Ichigo then flashsteps behind her and slashed at her, but Maka was two steps ahead of him. She twisted her whole body and caught Ichigo's weapen with her own as they clashed again. Ichigo's sword overpowered Maka's again as Soul in weapon form spoke to Maka, "Hey Maka! Try something different here! Everytime we clash, it takes a lot of my energy away and it hurts too!" Maka then reared her weaon back and asked Soul, "You ready Soul?"

Soul answered, "Oh yeah!" Maka and Soul's energy connected with each other as Maka swiped her scythe and a huge wave of energy went flying out of the scythe as Maka and Soul yelled, "Witch Hunter!" Ichigo tried to block it but it blew him back with force. Ichigo grunts as he said, "Hey little girl! That was good, do another!" Maka smiles and says, "Gladly! WITCH HUNTER!" Another huge wave of energy came flying towards Ichigo.

Ichigo then slashed his sword yelling, "Getsuga Tensho!" A huge wave of energy came from Ichigo's weapon as well. Getsuga Tensho met with Witch Hunter and exploded. Maka's face went blank as she said, "Ok Soul, what do we do now? This guy is tough, and I don't think he is even using a third of his full power!" Soul then said, "Well, try two or three more attacks and then let me try to defeat him in my human form. ok?"

Maka agrees unevenly and replies, "Well, if it's what you want. We can try ok?" Soul's image came through the blade as he said, "Don't worry Maka! This is us! We got this!" Maka then launched another Witch Hunter at Ichigo as he returned with Getsuga Tensho. They clashed in mid air again but this time Maka came flying through the smoke and tried to slash Ichigo but failed. Ichigo then turned around trying to cut Makabut she caught it with her scythe and kicked Ichigo to the ground. Maka landed on the ground a few feet away from Ichigo.

Ichigo laughed and offered, "If you can survive this form versus your weapon's human form for five minutes, we will stop fighting and end this ok?" Maka agrees and Soul returns to human form and holds is arms out creating two scythe blades out the forceps of them. Soul then bellows, "YOU WILL REGRET CHALLENGING ME!" Ichigo then holds his sword out and calls out, "Ban... KAI!"

His sword changed and so did his clothes as well. Soul then gasped and said, "Maybe, this was a mistake." Ichigo then began, "Getsuga..." Soul replied, "Oh crap... he's beginning with that!?" Ichigo swung his sword and bellowed, "TENSHO!" Soul then held both of his scythe arms together and said, "I can try to stop that, but I probably can't do it alone!" The Getsuga met with his blades as they exploded forcing Soul back a few feet.

Soul then realizing he might be able to withstand Ichigo for five minutes. Ichigo darts at Soul as Soul did the same, Ichigo's sword with Soul's blades as Ichigo says, "You can't stand this I bet!" Ichio then hollowfies and sends Soul flying through a few trees. Soul gets up and shakes off the dust and says, "This is a pretty good warm-up battle huh?" Ichigo then says distorted, "What!? How can he get up from that!? Oh well, GETSUGA..."

Soul then holds his blades up as he did before and says, "Don't you ever get tired of that attack!?" Soul then swings his two blades out sending two energy waves at Ichigo, he returns with, "TENSHO!" His hollowed voice echoed as Ichigo's attack blasted through Soul's attack and sent Soul soaring through many more trees. Soul finally lands into a giant boulder in the forest, Ichigo turns around and returns back to his shikai form.

Ichigo then said with confidence, "If that guy comes back, I'll let you live and we can sort your story out alright?" Maka then cried out, "SOUL!" Two minutes passed before Soul started back. He was limping from the direction Ichigo sent him. Ichigo then said, "Well, Soul. You did good surviving that... you can be considered friendly now." Soul walked over to Maka and stood there all battered and bruised.

Orihime saw his condition and said, "Hey. Are you alright kid?" Soul looked at her and said calmly, "Yeah, I'm just..." Soul then collapsed backwards. Orihime exclaims, "Oh boy, I'm gonna take him inside and address to his wounds alright Ichigo?" Ichigo nods yes and Orihime takes Souls inside. Ichigo then says, "Why not you all come inside? You can eat and tell us all about what is going on alright?" Black Star, Tsubaki, and Maka then said in unison, "Yeah, sounds good." They all went inside to explain everything. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bleached Soul Revamped Chapter 5: To the Point of No Return

Black Star and Tsubaki sat on the couch, whilst Maka sat on the chair. Ichigo then stood there silently until he asked, "So, what are your names?" Maka was the first to answer, "Well, my name is Maka, this is Black Star, and his weapon Tsubaki. That one your friend is healing is Soul." Soul leans his head up coughs and says, "So... what are your names?" Orihime softly warned Soul, "Hey kid. If you keep moving I can't finish healing you ok?"

Ichigo answered Soul, "Alright, my name is Ichigo, that's Orihime, in the kitchen is Rukia, and that little yellow toy is Kon." Kon gets up and puts his thumb to his chest and claims, "I am no toy! I am clearly a..." Rukia interrupted, "An annoying little perv!" Kon then exclaims, "I resent that!" Rukia then replies, "Yeah, that figures." Ichigo then steps in before a fight begins between them. Ichigo trying to keep cool asks, "So, where are you from?"

Maka then answers, "We are all from Death City." Ichigo then asks, "Wait, does it have a school with skulls on it?" Maka stands up excitedly saying, "Wait you know where it is!?" Ichigo retorts, "Well, no. I just read about it in a book before. It is said that there is a mean looking sun overlooking the sky during the day and a sadistic looking moon looking over the sky at night." Maka then falls face first to the floor.

Maka then states, "Well, at least it's explained correctly." Tsubaki then says, "Wait, if you read it. I have to ask, is there a so called connection between that place and this one?" Ichigo remembered, "No, honestly. I was forced to read that book in history class. In which a pop quiz appeared and I failed it as usual." Black Star then yells, "Well that does us no good whatsoever! What do you remember from the book that might be useful?!"

Rukia butts in saying, "I remember that one! There is a connection between our world and another in that lake outside! I also remembered that once someone's passed into the other world from their own, they can't return unless they are direct descendants from Death himself!" Maka regroups herself and says, "Yeah, we know that too. But we only know one person who is related to Death." Ichigo now stunned says, "Wait! You know Death, and someone related to him!?"

Maka replies, "Yep, Death the Kid is the son of Lord Death himself!" Ichigo and Rukia started laughing heartily at the statement. Maka then stares at them saying, "What is so funny about that?" Ichigo stopped laughing long enough to say, "Well, I didn't remember much about that book. Although, I remember two things; one, Death isn't a real being, and two, he can't have kids!" He begins laughing again.

Black Star then interrupts Ichigo's laughing with, "HEY! Don't say that! Death is real! Death has a son! You don't believe it, that's your problem!" Ichigo then ceased his laughter, "Oh man, how am I supposed to know if he's real or not, I only listened to a book." Maka then states, "WAIT! This back and forth banter isn't going to solve anything!" Soul, who is now fully healed sitting up says, "I hate to say it but she's right. All this fussing isn't gonna get us home anytime soon!"

Tsubaki asks, "So, what is it like here, in this world?" Orihime sat down next to her and explained, "Well, I can tell you about that one. This world is known as the Soul Society, its connected to wherever we wanted depending on how strong the leader's spiritual pressure is. We live in Karakura Town, a nice little place where we attend high school with amazing people and we have the most interesting friends."

Maka asks Orihime jokingly with a dumb smile on her face, "So, I don't suppose noone has ever been to Death City huh?" Soul looked at her and said, "You idiot! Noone has even heard of Death City before, wait! Is that book fiction or nonfiction?" Rukia responds, "Oh it was fiction alright." Soul finished, "See Maka! They don't even believe Death City exists! How are we going to get home if our home is supposedly a myth here!?"

Maka then yelled fighting back tears, "Look Soul! It was a stupid question, I know. But it's a start!" Soul calms down and says, "Sorry, I know but come on. Even Black Star knows that question wasn't smart to ask." He then points to a spot on the couch where Black Star sat. He was staring at Kon on the floor. Black Star kept staring and poked Kon in the face and said ,"Hey! How are you able to talk?"

Soul turned back to Maka and said, "Ok. We may be stuck here a while so we should try to get comfy or something while we try to figure out what is going on ok?" Maka then looks into Soul's eyes and says,"Yeah, I guess we should do something else other that just sitting here arguing about irrelevant things." Tsubaki then says, "So, you guys said we could eat." Tsubaki puts a hand on her stomach and finishes, "I could go for something to eat."

Rukia went into the kitchen and started fixing up some dinner. Maka started laughing, Soul and everyone else joined in the laughter. After laughing, Maka asked, "So, what do you 'soul reapers' do for fun anyway?" Ichigo slowly stopped laughing to say, "Wait, how do you know what were called?" Maka answers, "It's a book in our world that describes your world. In the book it calls you quote, "Mercyless, Skillful, Warriors that destroy demons known as hollows."

Maka continues, "These hollows are said to come in many different shapes and sizes depending on the human's personality and how the hollow wraps their soul around said human.' It goes into vivid details on different things about the name Soul Reaper, but not a lot on each individual one." Ichigo sits back in his chair and ponders, "Well, they did describe us very well. The hollows are described very well too That book sounds like it was written by soeone who experienced it first hand."

Black Star getting back into the conversation stating, "Oh it was written by someone with first hand experience. His name was Dr. Franken Stein. A creepy guy with stitches, glasses, and a weird bolt in his neck." Himself, Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki remembered their first encounter with Stein as they all shuddered. Ichigo noticed they all shuddered at Stein and laughed. Ichigo then asks, "Wait! If he had first hand experience with the travel, then isn't he a relative to Death himself also!?"

Ichigo continued, "If so he can travel here to get you and return you back right?" Maka's mood suddenly darkened as she ssaid, "Well, all of that may be true, but we have no way of communicating with him to tell him what happened." Tsubaki then adds, "Well, I mean won't somebody realize we've been gone for so long and come looking for us?" Soul states, "Well, the might be true, but nobody will know where to look because we didn't tell anybody where we went."

Maka then realized what Soul had said was true, So we might not ever make it back ever!?" Her eyes then started watering as she covered her eyes. Black Start then thought of a plan, "Wait! What if one of us become one of Death's Weapons!? A form will be sent to Lord Death stating that 'Your student (enter student name here) has recieved his/her 100th soul and is now declared your weapon.' Then we'll be forced to relate with Death and we can get back home!"

Tsubaki dropped her jaw at the idea and asked, "Do you even know that Death will notice about us becoming a Weapon of Death that way?" Black Star then adds, "Well, he... he has to findout someway doesn't he!?" Maka then dries her tears and says, "Well, my father had to walk up to Death himself and prove he was a Weapon of Death, so I don't think he'll find out that way Star." Soul then hugged Star saying, "Don't worry bro! You had a good idea anyway!"

Rukia finished dinner and hollered, "Dinner's ready! Everyone come in here and dig in!" Ichigo then says, "Ladies first." Maka, Tsubaki, and Orihime then run to the kitchen. Soul and Star were still hugging it out as Soul says, "Oh man!" They break the hug and Soul finishes, "So, we should go eat huh bro?" Star then agrees and they go eat. chigo facepalms and says to himself, "Oh boy. These guys are wet matches in a dark cave." He then goes to eat as well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bleached Soul Revamped Chapter 6: To the Soul Society

At the dinner table in the beach house they were all eating the supper Rukia fixed. Maka was eating her burger when she yelled in excitement, "OH MY GOOD NESS! THIS BURGER IS AMAZING!" Soul had already finished his off saying, "Oh man! It was good!" He was licking his fingers. Star and Tsubaki were eating their burgers up as well, pretty quickly I might add. They were all finished, Ichigo and Soul were standing outside waiting forthe others to finish and come out.

Ichigo started speaking to Soul, "So uh... Soul? What is it you guys do in Death City?" Soul repleis, "Well, we try to eat as many evil human souls as possible and one witch's soul. We eat them so we can become one of Death's Weapons. Maka's dad is Death's Weapon right now. But when I get 49 more human souls and a witch's soul I'll be the new Death Scythe. I'll be the most powerful weapon the DWMA!"

Soul then forms a scythe on his right and chuckles. Ichigo then says, "You know when I was fighting you? I wasn't using my full potential right?" Soul then puts his hand behind his head casually and said confidentally, "Yeah, well I wasn't either." Ichigo knew he was bluffing. Maka then came out and said, "So what are you guys talking about out here?" Soul said, "Oh nothing." Maka then walked past Ichigo and Soul as Ichigo asked Soul, "Why don't you guys come back with us to the Soul Society?"

Maka and Soul said, "Sure." Tsubaki walked out and said, "Why not? We have nowhere else to be right?" With that they all went to the Soul Society. When they got about halfway Soul then said, "Oh man! How far is this place? You guys didn't really want anybody bothering you huh?" Ichigo then replied, "Well, Rukia suggested that we come here for spring break. Right Rukia?" Rukia agreed, "Yeah, I've been here before and I just loved it so much."

In the distance they saw the Soul Society and Maka said, "Is that it? That huge white thing!?" Orihime said, "Well yeah silly. That in the only building that big in the Other World." Orihime chickles, Maka then states, "Well sorry, I never been here before." Rukia then hears a rumbling sounds beneath the ground. She says to Ichigo, "Ichigo? You hear that?" Ichigo stops walking and hears it as well. Ichigo then says, "What is that? It feels like an earthquake!"

Rukia blurts out, "There are no earthquakes in Othe World, only hollows! Don't forget bigger hollows! That's what I think this rumbling is!" Ichigo then calls Zangetsu forth. Then a huge hollow comes out from the ground. Ichigo then rushes forwards yelling, "Hey ugly!" The hollow then looks down at the human and slams his fist down to strike Ichigo, but he blocked it. Ichigo then tossed the hollow then feet back.

The hollow landed with a huge thud and grunted. The hollow yells, "Ow! You little creep! That hurt, my turn!" The hollow then gets angry and gets up quickly. The hollow then rushes Ichigo angrily, "Ichigo then calls out, "BANKAI!" His form changed as it did before in the battle with Soul. Ichigo then smirks and dashes at the hollow full speed. The hollow goes to punch Ichigo, but he flashstepped behind the hollow and yelled, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The wave of energy hit the hollow in the back leaving a rough scar. The hollow then did a 360 and smacks Ichigo into a rock behind him. Ichigo then says, "Well, I honestly. I would like to see you all in action. Why not help out?" Maka then grabbed Soul by the hand and changed him into his scythe form and she then said, "Alright, you ugly looking thing. Bring it on!" She then swung Soul around and slashed it down ready to battle.

But before Maka could do anything Black Star came out of nowhere and slashed the hollow in half killing it instantly. Maka and Soul just sat there jaws to the floor as Maka said, "Hey uh... Star? Who in the world said you could do that?!" Star replied, "Well, didn't carrot top say that we should help out?" Ichigo heard the remark and flashstepped behind Star and says, "Hey, if you want to live. You will not call me that ever again!"

Star then got chills down his spine and said, "Ok, how 'bout Ichi?" Ichigo then growled in anger. Star then continued, "Ok... ok! Ichigo it is!" They continued walking to the Soul Society and Maka then yelled to Star, "Ok, the next thing that comes up we got it ok?!" Star then puts his hands behind his head and says, "Yeah, ok. Just call for me if you need any help." Maka's face puffed u[ in anger.

Maka then mumbled under her breath, "Yeah right." In the distance the Soul Society only got larger when they closed in on the place. As they got closer Rukia sensed something wuth immense spiritual pressure closing in on the small group. A cloaked man with dark blue hair came flying in and landed ten feet in front on the small group. The cloaked man said in a low voice," So Ichigo. Aeon was correct. A time rip has occured again huh? You know what that means right?"

Ichigo stunned, "Uh... no. I wasn't here the last time a 'time rip' occured. I think Rukia was though." Rukia then said, "Well I was. But I don't remember anything except I had jut gotten there when the same guy that came through went back through. He had some kind of thing in his neck. I don't know." Maka and Soul under their breath said, "Stein." The cloaked man then said, "Well, according to time laws, anyone who has crossed the boundary forlonger than a week is going to cause Exile to awaken."

The man then took a breath and continued, "I, Cress, and my boss Aeon are the only two able in stopping this from happening. So, invaders from the other side. Prepare to die." Maka then said aloud, "Wait, that's no way to talk to someone. Ichigo what are we going to do?" Ichigo calmly said, "Don't worry. He's bluffing. But I will deal with this guy ok?" The four from Death City then said, "Thank you Ichigo."

Cress then dashed at Ichigo with no noise except for the wind gusting along with him. Ichigo and Cress's swords clashed when Cress made it to Ichigo. They struggled against each other for a moments until Cress pushed Ichigo back some. Ichigo then caught his balance and dashed at Cress for a try at hitting him. Unlike before they started clashing swords multiple times, the fight then started lifting into the air as they kept on clashing.

Every swing of their blades made the air around them go in every which way in a violent manner. Ichio then stopped Cress' sword for a moment allowing Ichigo to yell whilst swinging his sword, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Cress' chest caught the powerful energy wave causing his shirt to rip and tiny blood spurts came forth from the wound. Cress just scoffed and said, "Is that all you can do to me? That was pathetic!"

Ichigo then gritted his teeth in anger and said, "Oh no! That's not all I can do. Prepare yourself!" Ichigo then holds his blade forwards and hollers, "BAN-KAI!" Air and energy swirled around him to change his form in the small twister surrounding him. Cress then gasped, "Oh no! I remember that form! That weird guy with the things in his hair nearly killed me with his!" Rukia then asks, "Was his name by any chance Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Cress remembers the name and says, "Yes! Why do you know him!?" Rukia laughs and says, "Of course! He's my brother. He's a little stronger than me too." Cress then backs up a few steps and yells, "Oh well! I bet your Bankai isn't nearly as strong as your brother's huh?!" Ichigo then says, "Actually, I'm stronger since I have defeated him in battle before." With that Cress just stands dead still for a few minutes.

Cress then says, "Oh. Well then I shall not take it any easier on on you then huh!? I'm not holding back!" Cress then dashes at Ichigo once more in attempt of trying to harm him. Ichigo blocks Cress' sword without hesitation. Ichigo then kicks Cress in the stomach knocking him back into a wall of the Soul Society, setting off as alarm through the whole place. The alarm was sounding off with an alarm voice as well.

The voice rang, "Alert! Alert! There is a breach in Sector C of the Soul Society. An attack from Cress is reported. All captains report to Sector C immedietly." Byakuya then opened his eyes from meditation and he flashstepped out of the room onto the roof running towards Sector C quickly thinking, "Damn Cress! Why do you have to attack now!? Anyway, we have unfinished business." Byakuya was well on his way t ogetting to Sector C.

Cress slowly got out of the walla he was slammed into. He was coughing up blood from his last hit, "Ugh! (cough) Damn! This kid is good Too good." Cress then held out his sword in front of him and said, "De... mon Slash!" He then swung his sword and a flash of green energy went hurdling towards Ichigo with growing intensity. Ichigo blocked the energy with ease and flicked it off somewhere. Ichigo then said whilst poweringup his sword, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Then a dark grey energy was sent soaring towards Cress quickly. Cress tried to block it like Ichigo did but he failed getting hurt by the slash. Cress stumbled back hurt from Ichigo's last attack, his left hand was limp and so was his right hand holding his sword. He said under his breath, "Ow. That seriously hurt me! I didn't think it was possible to hurt me in my current state. I guess i can't hold back since that other guy is probably on his way to finish me off."

He wasn't wrong about Byakuya being just mere seconds away from their location. Cress then ran at Ichigo at full speed, he was too weak to dash, and he swung his sword quickly at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo caught Cress' sword with his left hand and stabbed Cress through the chest without hesitation. Cress then coughed up a couple loads of blood and backed off Ichigo's sword slowly. Stumbling back and bleeding profusely he said, "I knew I shouldn't have tried that. (cough) I have to return to Aeon and report this."

Fate had a different plan, Ichigo out of nowhere then slashed quickly at Cress knocking him into the building once more for a lot more damage. Cress, stuck in the wall said, "Oh wow! I guess I can't flashstep huh?" He then gasped when Byakuya then flashstepped in front of him out of nowhere and said, "Cress, we meet again! You know we have some unfinished business right?" Cress' eyes then widened in astonishment.

Sorry about this Chapter coming a couple days late ^^' I wanted to do a cover page for this story so i did and got caught up with other things also. Lemme know how I am doing with this story ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Bleached Soul Revamped Chapter 7: Aeon's Power

Byakuya was standing in front of a beaten and bruised Cress stuck in a building. Byakuya then tried to thrust his sword into Cress' stomach, but a deep blue colored hand grabbed Byakuya's sword and said heavily, "You dare try to kill my servant Cress?! How dare you!" Byakuya gasped because he didn't see this guy coming. The new guy tossed Byakuya away to the side and said softly to Cress, "Don't worry I will replace you with someone that was as great as you were. I promise."

Cress sighed his last words, "Thank you... Aeon." Ichigo then yelled, "Byakuya!" Aeon then dropped his dead servant's body on the floor and turned to Ichigo yelling, "You bastard! How dare you kill my servant!?" Aeon was behind Ichigo before he was able to react and Aeon swung his sword. Ichigo was barely fast enough to dodge to the left of theswing just missing the attack. Aeon then swung around and his unarmed hand struck Ichigo knocking into the same wall as before.

Aeon tried to dash at Ichigo but Byakuya then flashstepped in front of Aeon and said, "Hows about you turn your attention towards me! I'm wanting to battle." aeon laguhed and said, "Yeah right. I need to finish this guy off first ok?" Aeon tried to hover by Byakuya but he stopped Aeon with his right arm and said, "No, just no. You and me are going to fight right now!" Aeon then said boastingly, "Yeah, you and what army?"

Byakuya smirked and said, "Ok smartass. Just me. I will kill you!" Aeon retorted, "Well, alright then man, if you want to die now let's get this on then!" Byakuya then leads Aeon to a good spot out in the area outside the Soul Society and Byakuya then said, "Ok Aeon. When yourready." As soon as Byakuya was done with thtat sentence Aeon was already dashing at Byakuya at full speed. After a few seconds Aeon made it to Byakuya and they started clashing swords for the longest while.

Aeon would slash a few times, Byakuya matching Aeon's every move. Aeon swung and Byakuya caught the swing with his blade and brought him close to say holding Aeon back, "You don't stand a chance Aeon... and you know... it." Aeon then got a devious idea and thrusts Byakuya back a few feet and before you know it Aeon was up in the air and he swung his sword, with that swing a huge deep blue energy wave went surging towards Byakuya at a tremendous pace.

Byakuya said, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Wicked pink flowers flushed around him and went to block the energy wave. The leftovers went past the wave and surrounded Aeon. With a swing of his sword, Byakuya's Senbonzakura surrounding Aeon then all at once came flooding towards Aeon. Aeon flashstepped out of the way dodging the flowers just in time. Before you could blink Aeon was behind Byakuya and Aeon's sword was next to Byakuya's neck ready to slice.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he gasped suddenly by the speed this guy was going. Aeon then calmly said, "See Byakuya, you can't defeat me. No matter what you do, I am just too powerful for you." Byakuya couldn't believe Aeon's speed still, but he thought in his head, 'I will not lose to you.' He then said aloud, "YOU HEAR ME AEON! YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME!" Byakuya then flashstepped behind Aeon and thrusts his sword through Aeon.

Quite literally too, the sword was thrusted forward with nothing there except flashstep residue. Aeon then came out of nowhere and kicked Byakuya into the wall that Ichigo was planted. Ichigo was out of the wall just watching Byakuya getting his ass pummled. Byakuya then yells once more, "Scatter SENBONZAKURA!" The menacing pink flowers came hurdling towards Aeon. Aeon stopping them with his sword easily spreading the flowers into two opposite direction.

Byakuya was pissed as he dashed off towards Aeon and they clashed swords once more. Byakuya would slash a few times where Aeon would counter it and repeat. Every once in a while there was a brief pause in the clashes where Byakuya would counter Aeon and Senbonzakura would go wooshing past Aeon just missing him. They would then go back to clashing swords until the same routine would happen.

Aeon then stuck his sword against Byakuya's and said, "Alright, this has gone on long enough!" He then pushed Byakuya back a few feet as he said, "Time for my form change!" Byakuya's eyes widened again as he exclaimed, "No way! You do not have a secondary form!" Aeon then laughed heavily and said with confidence, "Oh yeah! Byakuya! Its my strongest form! You were having problems with this form? I'd love to see how you fare against my best form!"

Ichigo said realizing how bad this might turn out, "Byakuya! You have to switch out for one of us! You can't beat him in that shape!" Byakuya's pride wouldn't let him switch out as he said, "Yeah right! And let one of you kill yourselves?! I won't let that happen!" Star then hollers, "Ok! When you fail it's my turn got it!?" Byakuya then smirked and agreed, "Alright, if I fail whoever you are can take over!"

Ichigo then said, "So your willing to surface yourself in order to defeat an enemy!? That's rediculous!" Byakuya then said, "It's the way I was tought. I'm sorry." Aeon then interrupted, "Alright, that's enough." He then spread his arms and legs in a ritual fashion. Black and blue energy then surrounded Aeon ashe was transforming. His arms then turned to a deep blue along with his legs. His face grew a semi-hollow mask and that mask turned a maroon color with a wicked blue stripe design on it.

His hands turned to fists as he huddled his arms and legs to his chest. His muscle-mass then doubled along with his body mass. He then stretched out with a burst of blue energy blowing out every which way. He then grew two swords out from his wrists and he swungs them with red energy dispersing from them. His mouth was covered with a weird maroon colored mouthpiece. His voice rang from behind the mouthpiece, "See guys. This is my true form, X-Aeon. Now witness its power and speed."

He then flashstepped behind Byakuya where he smashed Byakuya into the wall behind him violently. X-Aeon then jumped back a lot waiting fo Byakuya to arise from that attack. Byakuya slowly crept out of the hole in the wall and said quietly, "Ok you bastard! Now I am ready. Attack!" X-Aeon then shrugged his shoulders at the offer to attack and flashstepped right in Byakuya's face and said quietly, "You ready?"

As Byakuya's eyes ewidened from disbelief as energy ball appeared in X-Aeon's hand which was close to Byakuya's chest. X-Aeon then said, "Cero X!" A blue cero was then fired blasting Byakuya through the wall this time. X-Aeon then turned his attention towards Star and said, "Ok, since I have time before Byakuya comes back out of the wall to humiliate himself again, I guess I'll kill you. You are next right?"

Ichigo tried distracting X-Aeon, "Why not tell us what you are first!?" X-Aeon then replied, "Sure why not? I am a special breed of arancar, with the mix of hollow blood and soul reaper blood as well. I am the perfect destroyer. Then they saw me in action and gave my kind a namem Rukkishin." Maka exclaimed, "Wait! There are more of you!?" X-Aeon said softly, "Oh yeah. But they can only be summoned by me from the Rukkishin shield."

He heard Byakuya coming from the wall once more and X-Aeon said tilted in Byakuya's direction, "So, you ready to try again?" Byakuya yelled hoarsely, "YES! Come at me WITH ALL YOU GOT!" X-Aeon then noticed Senbonzakura's flowers were already heading towards him form the other direction. X-Aeon just held up his other hand and fired another cero blocking the flowers. Byakuya then came up from another direction and swiped his sword.

X-Aeon was already behind Byakuya noticed he had flashstepped again. With one slash of one of his swords X-Aeon sent Byakuya hurdling through three more walls of the Soul Society. Byakuya just laid there for a few seconds as he regained enough strength to try and finish X-Aeon off. Byakuya was behind X-Aeon now as he slashed and cut X-Aeon's back where blood spurted out a little.

X-Aeon now pissed turned towards Byakuya slowly and said, "Alright, you asked for it that time. Now I will use my full power. COME ONE!" With that his body then shined with a glimmering maroon color and he said, "Alright! Speed, power, strength, and smarts... DOUBLE!" Byakuya gasped and said, "Wait! You can double your stats just like that!?" X-Aeon then explained, "Actually no. I have to aim my spirtual pressure to those specific stats and double them manually."

X-Aeon finished, "It's quite easy actually. It's how I defeated Exile the last time." Byakuya then said, "Who is this Exile character you keep mentioning?" X-Aeon explained some more, "Well, let's just say he is a violent creature, way more powerful than Aizen even. His sword, Undead, can kill you if he hones his spiritual pressure to his sword. All the abilities he and his weapon is capable of can destroy the world, and the other world easily."

Byakuya then says, "Well, since I probably can't stop him anyway lets get this over with!" X-Aeon then used his upgraded speed and flashstepped behind Byakuya and landed a punch directly into Byakuya's back nearly crippling him. X-Aeon then quickly flipped back and kicked Byakuya into the ground a good distance away. Byakuya landed with a giant dirt cloud splashing in the air. Byakuya then gets up slowly and says, "Oh man! I don't think I can even beat THIS guy."

X-Aeon flashstepped behind Byakuya and for a split second Byakuya waited and they started clashing swords multiple times. Their swords were clashing into one another so quickly they looked like flashes of light zipping through the air. As the obvious goes though the numbers game caught up to Byakuya and X-Aeon's two swords overcame and X-Aeon spun in mid-air releasing a load of maroon energy around him.

Byakuya was just close enough where the blue energy caught him and sent him flying back towards Ichigo and the others. Byakuya got up weak from battle and X-Aeon flashstepped in front of Byakuya. Laughing maniacally he said, "See Byakuya! Do you see the power and speed you are dealing with here!?" He then continues to laugh maniacally andkicked Byakuya through the wall one last time knocking him out cold and he said, "Nobody can defeat me in this form, you see!?"

Star then stepped forward and said, "Ok, numbskull! You had your fun with him. But now it's my turn to try." Ichigo then grabbed Star's shoulder and said, "Are you sure you want to try to defeat this guy? He is pretty powerful, you saw it right?" Star said with overconfidence, "Oh hell! With Tsubaki,I think was can defeat this guy and anything else that crosses our path to be honest with you!" Tsubaki said through her weapon uneasily, "Yeah, but that only makes one of us that thinks that."

Star hears that and tries comforting Tsubaki by saying, "It's ok Tsubaki. With us. I know we can win against this guy." Tsubaki then shook her head in agreement and said, "ok, lets at least try." Star said with reassurance, "Now that's the spirit!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Bleached Soul Revamped Chapter 8: Black Star's Assult

X-Aeon just stood there and exhaled, Star came rushing at him yelling, "YOU BASTARD!" X-Aeon just laughs and says, "You are gonna fight me next? HAH!" Star then ends up behind X-Aeon and slashes. X just looks over his shoulder in disbelief. X exclaims, "How on Earth did you do that!?" Star explains, "Well, it's all stealth. You don't know what stealth is do you?" X flashsteps behind Star and says, "I don't know, you tell me."

Star jumps out of the way quickly and throws Tsubak at X. X catches the blade but Tsubaki's blade came from the other direction cutting X across the leg. Star then tried to jump slash X, but X was one step ahead and caught the blade from behind his head and flung Star straight into the wall. X then fires a cero into the wall but Star had a different plan. Star had appeared behind X again and he had Tsubaki held a certain way, he had both of his arms crossed in front of him with the blades sticking out.

He and Tsubaki cried out, "Soul Resonance..." Their souls matching each other for this combination attack. Star then slashed both blades across each other making them change form to one huge suckle weapon and he slashed as they called together, "STAR CRUSH!" A huge wave of soul energy went soaring towards X catching him off guard in the back. The smoke cleared to reveal X standing there with a large spot on his back where the attack had left a mark.

X turned to Star and said, "How did you do that attack just now?" Star replies, "Like I'm gonna tell you You creepy looking freak." X laughs and says, "Hah! How old are you? That is just childish." Star came from above quickly slashing X across the face. X gasping as the blade struck the mask, "Why you little bastard!" His mask chipped a little from the attack, "I am going to slaughter you and your whole squad of rebels!"

He then yells and flashsteps behind Star as he swiped Star, knocking him into the ground with a large thud. X then quickly charges up a cero and shoots it directly at Star, but Star was already behind X again. X noticed this and did a 360, catching the blades with his hands. Star was shocked by this and realized, "Oh shoot! You caught me! What are you going to do now?" X then realized he was holding two rocks and they crumbled when he tightened his grip.

Star was behind X yet again and hollered, "Star Crush!" The large soul energy wave went towards X cutting his left arm, wounding it past quick repair. X was astonished at how mentally equipped this kid was for his age, "Listen here you brat. When are you gonna stop hiding in the shadows and fight me face to face?" Just then Star appeared in a good distance in front of X but Star's two blades were already flying towards X catching him in the shoulders.

Star then slung the chain down making a ripple effect where the blades in X's shoulders were drug down as well, slamming X into the ground roughly. X got up from the attack pretty fast and said, "Ok, that was really smart of you to have done that. But how's this?" Just then he made 6 hollow copies of himself that stood there. Star couldn't tell which one was the correct one. Tsubaki then said through her weapon form to Star, "Hey Star. Look, you can sense his soul, you can tell which one of the copies is him!"

Star then tries to sense his soul and finds the real copy and jumps behind him slashing his back. X now furious, "What the hell kid! What are you!?" Star then lands a powerful punch sending X far into the desert. X flashsteps behind Star again and kicks Star into the wall again. X flashsteps to Star and picks him up by his collar and says, "Listen kid. You don't stand a chance against me ok?" Star just laughed with blood slowly coming from his mouth, "Yeah, you're calling me childish. Then why are you holding a toy?"

X then realizes he is actualy holding a stuffed toy in his hand. X then slowly turns to where Star is standing, "What the hell..." Star then says, "Hey, I'd get rid of that. You see there is a reason I don't play with toys!" X then asks uneasily, "Yeah? Why is that?" Star replied, "Because, they only last for a few times and they expire much like a time bomb." X still holding the toy hears a faint ticking sound.

It then hits X, "oh shit!" He tries to throw the toy but it ends up exploding in his hand. Star staning tall with his arms crossed, "Yeah, you may be more powerful but, I'm smarter." He then notices X getting up from the bomb, "Yeah, your right kid. But there is a way I deal with smarter fighters." Star uncrosses his arms and says, "Yeah, how is that?" X then replies, "Oh, you'll see." He was right too, a giant energy wave came from above and smashed Star into the building, on which he was standing.

The building then collapsed from the power, X flashsteps above the ruins, "So Star. You now see how I deal with smarter fighters? How do you plan on reversing that?" Star gets up and says, "I don't know yet. But I'm sure I'll find a way." X then yells in anger, "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL STANDING!?" Star then says, "I told you. It's stealth. You don't know stealth, I do. Which leaves you at a disadvantage, in more ways than one really."

X then grits his teeth in anger, "DAMN! What's it going to take to kill you!?" Star replies,"I don't know. If you find a way, you let me know." He then smirks as X flashsteps to Star and punches him into the building behind him. Seriously pissed X then says, "Alright, you smartass! Time for me to find a way to kill you now!" X then appears in front of Star who is slowly getting up from the punch, "Take this you blue haired bastard!"

X then lands another punch sending Star into another building nearly toppling that one too. Star then appeared next to X ready to strike but X caught the blades again, but this time when Star tried to trick X, he clutched the blades tighly and says, "Alright, enough games. Seriously, fight me without your little parlor tricks." Star was angered, "Parlor tricks?" He then growls in anger and yells, "They are not parlor tricks! They are an advanced series of flashy attacks that ninjas use to disable their opponents!"

X then said, "I guess I am not meant to be a ninja's opponent then am I? Because your so called disabling attacks hasn't done what they're supposed to." Star laughs and says, "Oh those? They were just to fuck with you. Here are the real deals." His blades then flash blinding X, then Star appears behind X and clashes his blades together making them give off an eerie shrieking noise in which noone's ears can withstand deafening X. Star then says, "Now, just to finish him off here!"

Star then places a paper bomb in X's face, where his hands were binding his hands to his face. X realized what had just happened and said muffled, "Oh shit." Then the paper bomb exploded, blowing X, and four buildings around him to pieces. X wasn't dead though, no he was standing there and said, "Alright! That's it! No more fucking around!" He then brought his two swords together and called, "Ressureccion, destroy Omnikiller!"

His two swords then became one long sword, and his form changed one last time. This time his mask had changed to show a huge X marl. His arms and legs now had armor on then, and he had a tail with which had a long sharp sword-like end to it. Star then stepped back in fear to what this new form was capable of. X then said, "I call this form X ressurection. It's my most powerful form! Try your little tricks now you little prick!"

Star then tried to sneak up behind X when X turned his head around like an owl and said maniacally, "Nice try kid. But in this form I can sense anyone's spiritual pressure and try to intercept them before they make contact. Can you stand to be watched everywhere you go? I once defeated an enemy because I drove him mad by following his movements too close and he couldn't get away. Plus this form alone secreets fear. The only question is, why aren't you effected by fear?"

Star then says mocking his form, "Maybe its because I'm not some mutated freak, with a weird mask on." X then laughed and said, "Oh, make all the wise cracks you want kid. In this form I am not subject to your smart remarks. my emotions are completely out of the equation now." He then grew a perverted smile ear to ear. Star realizing how bad the situation was braces himself and says, "Well Tsubaki. We may lose this battle. This is one thing I can't finish with a good end result. Lets try this. What do ya say?"

Tsubaki said through her weapon form, "Yeah!" Star then dashed at X trying to damage him but X flashstepped away and came from Star's left and punches Star sending him into another building. Star then appearing behind X trying to slash him again but X turned around and caught Star's weapon. With Star's weapon in hand X says, "See, you can't defeat me in this form. Umless you can change form as well."

Star replies, "Oh man! I can't change form so I might have bit off more than I can chew." X then pulled Star in close to himself and powered up a cero at Star's face. Star was shaking in fear now because he knew that even on his best day he didn't stand a chance. The cero exploded in an awesome red and blue mixture blasting Star into a tall tower of the Soul Society. Star then appeared next to X and yelled whislt swinging the large blade, "Star Crush!"

The wave of energy hit X with no effect, the blast just dispersed but X turned his, "What? Did you think that was actually going to hurt me?" Star gasped as X's fist sent him flying into the ground next to Ichigo and the others. Star then got up one last time before X appeared in front of Star and clenched his fists together and slammed Star downwards creating a small crater which Star laid unconscious.

Ichigo then gasped when he saw his comrade laying there unable to move in the crater. He went to check if Star was alright, "Black Star? Are you ok?! Black Star!" He was now shaking Star to wake him up. Ichigo then looked over towards X and says, "Ok, that does it! Now I will murder you!" Rukia then stepped in saying, "Wait, can I try real quick to see if I can at least weaken him some?"

Ichigo then said in shock, "If you want to, wait, what am I saying? Rukia, you can't defeat him!" Rukia then yelled, "Look, I know! I can at least try can't I?!" Ichigo then backed off and let Rukia try. X then laughed and said, "With my emotions out of the equation, I can defeat you with no remorse. Only because I'm not supposed to hit girls." Rukia then said, "Try me!" Before Rukia could her zanpakuto's name X was already in front of Rukia and shot a cero sending her through the wall.

With Rukia, Byakuya, and Black Star out of the fight now, Maka then tried her hand in battle but ended up slammed into the ground like Star was. Ichigo now furious, "Ok, that's it! NOW ITS MY TURN!" He then called forth, "BANKAI!" With that his form changed and he was ready for battle. X then stood there awaiting Ichigo's attack when out of nowhere an energy blast shot X in the head catching him off guard. X turned to where the shot was fired and said ,"What the hell!? Another one!?" The shooter was none other than Death the Kid! he then said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Finally all eight chapters are rewritten in a better fashion than before :3 Now i can continue the story where I last left off. I decided to end this chapter a little differently, was because I wanted a different approach with it. So, let me know how I am doing with the story, I know its not perfect, but you have to remember, this was my first story. Actually it still is in a way. Gimme some feedback please, or leave some ideas with where the story could go next. I'll try to write Chapter 9 as soon as I possibly can I promise. Also, I forgot how good this story was until I started rewriting it ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Bleached Soul Revamped Chapter 9: Kid's Appearence

Kid standing atop a tall building looking over the battle field with guns smoking. Kid then blew the smoke away as he said, "What a sight! I am here to save the day! Hey there carrot top? Can I jump in and have a go!? I mean it does look like you just got ready to battle, but your hotheaded right now, take a few minutes to cool down. Let me handle this guy." Kid then jumps down from the building and landed next to Ichigo.

Ichigo trying to calm down started, "Listen here kid, I don't know who you are but I was about to..." Kid interrupted, "Yeah yeah, I know. Defeat the villain and save the day and then take them in to your place to heal? Yeah, don't bother. Just let me take over and you get everyone to safety, it's going to get ugly." Ichigo replied, "No thanks. I will do no such thing, not when I can help change the outcome."

Kid looks at X-Aeon and shudders for a moment, Ichigo noticing this asks, "What's the matter kid?" Kid then lowered his head and explained, "That guy! He doesn't have two swords!? That's unsymmetrical! I can't handle it!" Ichigo looks at the kid kinda oddly and says, "What the hell!? What's wrong with you?" Kid then points and hollers at X, "Hey you! Either get rid of that sword or make another one cause I can't stand unsymmetrical things!"

X looks at the kid strangely then he says, "Oh, my sword? You want two of them!? Alright! Here ya go!" X then holds his sword with both hands, he then acted as if he tore them apart, but really he literally made a second copy of his sword. Now X stood there perfectly symmetrical ready for Kid.

Kid looked up with an evil smile and said confidentely, "If you wanted to live, you should've done that!" Kid then dashed at X with tremendous speed, Kid now shooting energy bullets at X. With every shot Kid let fly X blocked it with one of his swords. Kid then leapt to the sky where X was blinded by the sun and then Kid blocked the sun long enough for Kid to say, "Well, your in a tough spot huh?"

Kid then made himself into a skinny bullet like figure as he dove straight at X. Kid landed on X's face and Kid said while holding his guns to X's forehead, "Let's see how you handle this!" The two guns in Kid's hands blasted two large shots that forced X to the ground where he laid there sore from that attack. Kid just stood a few feet away and said, "I know your not dead man. So get up and let's get this fight underway."

X lifted his head from the ground which he was planted. As X's face came up some rubble fell from his face and head as he said angrily, "That wasn't very smart boy. I will enjoy ripping you limb from limb!"

Kid then readied himself as he spoke to his two guns, "Patti, Liz? You ready?" His weapons' voices rang through the guns as they said, "Ready Kid!" Kid then smirked and held his guns crossed each other and he then shot multiple times at X. Every shot of course getting block by X's arm only.

X started speaking behind his cover, "Your going to have to do better than that kid!" He then brushed his arm to the side where the shots from Kid ceased as well. X looked around trying to find out where Kid was, but he was nowhere to been seen. X turned one direction he shouldn't have. As he turned to his right again a giant blast hit X right in the nose knocking him on his back with smoke coming from his face.

X gets back up in a fit of rage as he says, "Damn kid! Your good! Too good! Time to end this!" He then calls back the copy sword into his one sword as he noticed Kid's expression hadn't changed at all, "What the hell kid? I thought you hated unsymmetrical things?"

Kid then stated with a hand on his face, "You actually think that was a weakness I had!?" Kid then chuckled a little before continuing, "I only did that so you'd waste your energy making a second copy so you'd not be at your strongest so I could beat you easier. You fell for it SO bad too!" Ichigo looked confused, "What the... hey your smart kid. I have and idea." Kid turned to Ichigo and said, "Yeah, yeah, we team up and finish him off? Nah, I got him right where I want him right now. So just sit back."

Kid then held his guns up and said, "Alright guy." Let's see what you can do!" X then yells, "My name is X!" He then dashes at Kid with sword and swings at Kid, he misses as Kid swings around himself and smacks X with his left gun. X now furious with Kid, "Dammit kid!" X then goes to punch Kid but he missed again.

Kid landed to the opposite side of X as he said, "You use too much brute force. You have the power, the agility, and strength to kill all of us here. You lack one thing." X then tries once more to hit Kid and misses a third time as he then said, "What am I lacking in exactly!?" Kid then leaps into the air as he lands on X's head with precision, "You lack smarts. You get hot headed too easy, just like carrot top over there."

Ichigo just sat there with his arms crossed angry at the statement, "I have a name you know! It's Ichigo!"

Kid looks over to Ichigo and says nicely, "Hello Ichigo my name is Death the Kid. Nice to meet you. Now I don't have to call you that other name right?" Kid then looks back down at X who is still beneath his feet standing there getting furious.

X then says filled with rage, "LOOK HERE KID! I AM LOSING MY PATIENCE WITH YOU WILL GET OFF MY FUCKING HEAD!" Kid then says, "Oh sure of course. I forgot I was up there to be honest." X was now fuming with rage as he dashed at Kid again this time with greater speed.

Kid then leapt over X to the other side and held his left gun under his lifted right arm and shot. X took the shot to the lower back where much pain followed. X was in some pain as he kept repeating the same pattern with Kid. Over and over he kept missing and getting shot from behind.

X then got smarter, or so he thought and tried to trick Kid. X then dashed at Kid once more and as he got to Kid he leapt this time. Kid was about to leap as well but he figured out the plan and faked X out leaving X in mid air wide open for an attack. Kid then aimed up and let off nearly twenty shots knocking X out of the air and out of breath. X landed to the side of Kid now bleeding profusely.

X gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth as he said, "I will not lose to such... overconfidence!" X then yells and powers up a dark blue cero as he says, "Now your finished Kid!" X then fires said cero at Kid.

All Kid did was say, "Alright, let's see about that." He then leapt high into the air above X like before as X followed Kid with his cero attack. As Kid landed he then said, "No X! Your finished!" Kid then held out his two guns quickly as he stated, "Liz, Patti! Do it!" They all three then yelled in sync, "Soul Resonance! Death Cannon!"

Kid's lower arms were then covered in metal that looked like Cannon barrels and he had three large spikes coming from his arms. Kid then smirked as he looked into X's eyes and said, "Your done X! FIRE!" With that two enormous shots went flying towards X and struck X with intense power and exploded.

As the explosion rang from the battleground from a distance the smoke from the explosion formed a giant skull that dispersed as did the remains of X-Aeon.

Ichigo just looked at him with shock as he said, "Dang Kid. Your good!" Kid then looks at Ichigo then to his unconscious comrades and back to Ichigo, "Ichigo. I know your not used to taking orders, but we need to get everyone inside a safe place and get them healed quickly as possible got it!?"

Ichigo didn't hesitate as he grabbed Maka and Soul while Kid grabbed Star with Tsubaki. Orihime finished healing Byakuya and they followed Ichigo and Kid into the Soul Society safehouse.

After a while of waiting for everyone to get healed and awakened, Kid then sat at the end of a large table while everyone that was in the battle was sitting there listening. Even Toushiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Soi Fon, and Renji was seated there for an important message.

Kid's voice rang throughout the entire room as he spoke, "Alright everyone that doesn't know me! I am Death the Kid, son of Lord Death himself! I have called you all here to ask for your assistance in an upcoming battle that will ensue later right here in this world."

Ichigo then asked, "In a battle with what exactly?" Byakuya answers with a question, "Is Exile already waking up!?" Kid answers himself, "Yes, our greatest fear is awakening right as we speak. I fear that he is at his most powerful state right now! Also he has an army now, he's been communicating with our world and is about to call the attack on to both of our worlds."

Maka then asks, "Wait, Kid. How do you know about all of this?!" Kid explained, "Ok, Lord Death asked me into his room to see what had happened, he noticed you four went into the lake's portal. He didn't like it but he knew it'd happen again sooner or later. He then spoke to someone from this side of the portal that keeps guard to Exile's prison where he sleeps. I was informed that since more than one entered the portal, Exile would wake up even sooner than expected."

Kid continued, "I didn't help much by coming here either, since every tamper with the portal between our worlds causes Exile's sleep to disrupt. I fear that we cannot go back into our world until we know for a fact that Exile be killed or put to sleep again. All I am asking is for all of your assistance in this fight. I'm sure everyone in our world has already heard about it and has gotten ready for it already."

Kid was right, in DWMA every student, teacher, and even Maka's father got ready for the battle that was about to take place. The only thing was, when was this fight going to happen? Kid then states, "Since Exile has already gotten himself prepared for this we should go straight to him and begin the fight right at the front door! Let's go!"

Everyone there just sat there still until Ichigo stood in and said, "Yeah! Everyone? Why aren't you going to help!?" Everyone just sat there still until Toushiro spoke, "Alright, fine! Let's go!" He then stood up, as did everyone slowly but surely. Everyone was now standing in the room ready to go fight! Kid then stated, "Alright! Let's go!" The entire room joined in, "YEAH!" With that they all began making their way to Exile's prison where all hell was about to break loose.

I had no idea this Chapter was going to be done this quick... so leave reviews on how the story is so far cause it's about to get interesting ^_^


End file.
